The Fairy That Watched Over Fairy Tail
by Amal Rose
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is all calm and exciting as usual. When a girl named Genevieve shows up, how will she fit in? Shes apparently the first member of Fairy Tail and shes only 13 years old. There are many mysteries surrounding her, especially that right eyes she keeps hidden behind her hair. Can the current guild accept a member as strong as her?
1. Chapter 1 New girl, Or Not?

**Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! I tried to include various points of views throughout. Please ask questions if you don't get something. Follow and review!**

* * *

"Lucy! Go and pick a job already!" Natsu Dragneel yelled across the guild hall at his team member.

"Hai, Hai. Just give me a second. You know, you should really help me out here! There's just too many good job offers now a days" Lucy Heartfilia stated, irritated. Seriously, sometimes that guy was just so annoying, but Natsu was a very good friend to her.

Everyone was having fun, as usual. Even Master Mavis was having fun, standing on the table and drinking beer. Gray walked around shirtless. Everything was in order.

Suddenly, the guild door opened and in walked a girl, panting. All the commotion stops to notice her arrival. She looked to be about Wendys age. She had long black hair with bangs that covered her right eye. Her clothes were worn and old and she had dirt all over her. She looked up and smiled "Fairy Tail, I finally made it here!"

"Genevieve?" gasps Mavis.

The girl wobbles bit, then collapses completely.

I am awake but my eyes aren't open. I am now fully recovered, and alive. I'm so glad that I made it to Fairy Tail, I'm vaguely aware that I'm on a bed in the guilds infirmary. I can hear voices near me.

"Do you know who she is, Gramps?" a young but energetic voice inquires. It sounds like a male. The question is met with silence, clearly being ignored.

A gentle female voice speaks out next "Maybe if we take a better look at her face? Her hair is covering her eyes" As she extends her hand to move my hair, I panic for a second. My hand instantly reaches out and grabs her hand inches before it touches my face, and I sit up. Mirajane pulls away her hand and steps back, surprised.

-Master-

I stare quite intently at the girl. I can see that she has the Fairy Tail guild mark on her right arm. Who is she? She seems quite young.

It seems that Natsu has also noticed the guild mark "Gramps, why does she have the guild mark? Is she a member of Fairy Tail?"

The poor boy is clearly surprised and I can see that everyone else is as they start to notice her mark as well. I have to calm them down. "I've never seen her before in my life, honestly" I say to them calmly. Meanwhile, my brain goes through all the possible explanations to this situation.

Thankfully, Mavis steps up to explain. At the same time the girl smiles.

"This is…." Mavis begins, "Genevieve Vermillion" Genevieve finishes for her with a wave.

Mavis looks over at her, then runs and hugs her, tears flowing from her eyes like a river.

-Genevieve-

I hug Mavis back tightly. It's been so long since I've felt the touch of Mavis. She is a spirit now so it feels weird but still familiar.

"I thought you were dead!" she exclaims through sobs. She looks at me, and I look at her. Suddenly I feel guilty, looking at those worried eyes of her. "It's been so long, I can't believe it" Mavis says happily and hugs me again. In a second, I'm all too aware of all the people around us, looking confused as hell.

"I'm the…um… first member of Fairy Tail….nice to meet you?" I say helplessly, I look away and smile sheepishly.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**How was it guys? Any suggestions? Follow and Review. Please and thank you.**


	2. Natsu Challenges the Newby

**So here it is guys, Chapter 2. Thank you to everyone that followed and reviews. Remember to ask questions if you have any!**

* * *

Chapter 2

" None of this makes sense. How can she be the first member of fairy tail when she's only um…..uh…" Grey trails off, glancing at Genevieve for help.

"13" She says proudly.

"13? That's how old I am!" Wendy says while grinning. She was clearly happy that there was another member of the guild her age. Well, there was Romeo but he was a boy and always hung out with Natsu.

Wendy quietly glanced at her chest then back at her own and sighed. She was still the flat one. She really hopes she grows in that area soon.

Seeing their confused expressions, Genevieve decided to explain, "I was stuck in ice for about 150 years, until a nice lightning wizard came and cracked the ice for me" She said casually, as if this happens all the time, she blushes slightly at the last part. She very rarely required the assistance of someone else, but she sure was glad that he came that day.

Mavis was shocked. "You spent a hundred years in ice? You couldn't get out by yourself? Well, I'm surprised, but I'm still glad you made it back" She smiled really happily. Genevieve blushed even more with embarrassment.

"You actually expected her to break out of the ice herself, Mavis? She is just a kid. Don't you think you might be expecting too much from her?" Lucy questioned the first master curiously.

Mavis turns to look at Lucy and shakes her head "That's not true. Genevieve is a very strong and capable wizard. She's even mastered all 3 of the great fairy spells. And she was my student!"

All eyes turn to look at Genevieve. She smiles shyly and waves in response. Happy flies up to Lucy's ear and whispers "Wait for it….Wait for it" Lucy knew that he was referring to Natsu. They looked over at Natsu, who was deep in thought, staring at Genevieve.

Genevieve looks up and gasps "My ice cream!"

"Huh? Did you say something? No matter, I want to challenge you to fight. Right now!" Natsu said, all excited. He was fired up now.

Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane: a little droplet of sweat appears.

"Geez, Natsu. You're like and excited little monkey" Gray says and sighs.

Lucy just scratches her head "I guess all opponents are the same to him" she gives a nervous chuckle.

Genevieve hops off the bed and stares at Natsu. "This is one fight I've been waiting for, Natsu"

- **Natsu**-

Man, I'm so ready for this. We are outside the guild, getting ready to fight. Many members have gathered around to see the battle. Genevieve stands across from me playing with her bangs, but I still don't manage to see her eye. Either way, IM ALL FIRED UP TO FIGHT GENEVIEVE!

"I won't hold back, just because you're a little girl" I say confidently. To my surprise she smiles.

"Please don't. It will be my pleasure to defeat you while you're fighting at your very best"

She sure is cocky for someone so small. Never the less, her confidence just makes me like her more. It also makes me want to defeat her more.

"Iron Fist of the Fire dragon" I scream as I run at her with flames at my hands. I use all my force and punch at her, she doesn't even flinch. She simply takes a step back and I miss completely. Now that I'm close to her, close range fighting would be best. I start throwing punches and kicks at her continuously. None of them hit. Wow, she really is good.

"Why aren't you using any magic?" I ask her. Does she not see me as a worthy opponent?

She grins at me "I only use magic when it's necessary. This fight has proven to me that I need not use my magic"

Man, now I'm excited and irritated. Where the hell does a little girl get enough confidence to tell me -SALAMANDER- that I'm not a worthy opponent? "You 'need not'? Who uses that language anymore?" I smirk at her. I'm trying to piss her off enough so that she will use magic. This won't be fun if I keep losing.

-**Lucy**-

Everyone's cheering for Natsu to land a punch. Geez, I don't understand why he would challenge her to a fight, then not manage to even hit her once.

Natsu brings his hands up to his mouth "Roar of the…." He begins, but is interrupted. He turns to look at where the sound is coming from.

There's a huge commotion going on and it seems to be travelling towards the guild. I can hear Gajeels voice, and by way he keeps attacking, I assume it's a fight. There's a cloud of smoke as his attack hits the ground, none of us are able to see his opponent.

These two, always getting into fights!

The smoke clears and his opponent is…..GENEVIEVE?!

How is it even possible for her to be at two places at once? Don't even tell me that their twins, because their clothes are ripped at the same places. The only difference is that the one Gajeel was fighting is holding a half-eaten ice cream cone!

* * *

**There You go. Hope it was what your expecting. I'll try to make my next few chapters longer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Magic

Genevives Magic

"What are you doing fighting Genevieve? I'm the one fighting her!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

Gajeel has a pulsing vein of anger "Who the hell is Genevieve? Huh? I'M FIGHTING THIS LITTLE ANNOYING CHICK HERE!"

Natsu is really ticked of now, "you don't even know who she is and YOUR FIGHTING HER?!" Natsu screams back at him.

Lucy's face is blank as the background goes blackish/blue "I think you guys are missing the point here…" she says nervously

"Aye" speaks Happy while flying.

Natsu and Gajeel continue yelling at each other. Even the audience doesn't know what they hell is going and a murmur of question goes through the crowd.

"Ara, ara. Calm down, now. The real me is right here" says a voice that immerged from the crowd. Another Genevieve casually walks up to the other two. "This, is my magic" she says happily.

-Natsu-

Great. Now there are three of them. My brain is getting all messed up and neither Lucy nor Happy are explaining it to me.

"Haaa? What time of magic is this? You can create copies of yourself?" Gajeel says drearily. Normally I would get upset at the sound of his voice, but I'm just as confused as him.

Genevieve takes a step forward "they aren't just copies, as you will soon find out" She says and the other two copies disappear. At least I think they were the copies. I'm not sure about anything anymore.

I was getting really annoyed, here. I just wanted to fight her. "I don't care just fight me!" I yell at her.

At this, Gajeel turns to me. "I'm the one that's gonna beat her up!" He says at me with his freakish grin.

WHAT? Hell, no.

-Genevieve-

I smile, it's cute to see them fight over fighting me. They actually think they can beat me. I take a lick from the ice cream that appeared in my arm when my copy disappeared.

I take a step forward "now, now, we can all get what we want. Why don't I fight you both?"

I instantly make 2 more copies. " Gajeel can fight her," I point to my left, " and Natsu can fight her" I point to my right.

"But two against one isn't fair! And I do NOT want to team up with him" They both say in unison. I chuckle a little at how alike they are.

I lick my lips as I say "Isn't it actually 3 against 2?"

The crowd cheers them on. "Take her on, Natsu", "Go, Gajeel!" I hear the shout of encouragement from the guild. It sure has changed.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu growls as he aims for the copy on my right

"Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel growls as he aims for the other.

I wait without emotion or motion for their attacks to make halfway through the distance between us. My copies look them square in the eye as they yell, "Ice Dragons Roar"

Our attacks collide and the crowd gasps. I can hear their confusion as they realize I am a Dragon Slayer as well. Our strengths are matched as neither element gives up. I take a lick from my ice cream. I close my eyes for a second, and instantly 4 more copies appear beside my current ones. They were now in teams of 3, seven counting me. The new copies roar combining my roars all aimed at Gajeels and Natsus individual roar. I look away with a smug look as their roars freeze all the way back to both their mouths. Teehee. I win again.

-Gray-

Man, I'm surprised. I didn't even know Natsus fire could freeze. Damn, that loser is so weak my ice could probably freeze his attacks as well. But even so, this little chick has some serious skills. What kind of magic is this anyways? I've never seen anything like this.

I watch in amazement as Natsu and Gajeel sway back and forth unable to get rid of the ice that was messing their balance. The 4 new copies disappear as her original two swiftly move forward with elemental punches while her opponent is as confused and as stupid as Natsu and Gajeel.

It might just be my imagination, but it seems as though she flinched for just a second before she raised her punch at Natsus face. I can hear Lucy and Happy next to me, whispering about how I haven't taken off my clothes. I would under normal circumstances, but this is the first time I've met such a skilled user of ice magic other than Ul herself.

-Narrator-

"Genevieve" a gentle yet stern voice calls out in a small whisper.

Instantly Genevieve stops, so does Natsu and Gajeel (who, btw finally managed to get their roars unfrozen). The magic leaves her punches as her copies disappear. The original Genevieve takes her final bite of her snack as she turns with a look of annoyance at the First. She raises and eyebrow questioning her motives.

Mavis hops from her seat on a brand and land with gentle footsteps on the ground. "Stop. You have already won."

Genevieve crosses her arms as she says "What are you talking about? I wouldn't actually hurt them!"

Everyone looks at each other, confused.

"I know what their speaking!" Levy McGarden runs up to the front of the crowd. She opens up a book and runs her fingers down a page. "Their speaking in ancient text, this language is usually used to write strong, exclusive spells such as Fairy Law. This language is so old, it is now extinct, or so we thought. Let me see if I can decipher what they are saying" She looks really into it as she put on magic glasses and starts flipping through the pages rapidly.

Genevieve scratches her head embarrassed "Sorry, We just kinda slip into that language when we speak. I apologize to have caused you inconvenience." She bows deeply.

She turns back to Mavis and starts yelling "WHAT THE HELL? I AIN'T EVEN DOIN ANYTHIN WORNG! GEEZ!"

"She…doesn't agree….. fighting….ice…...confidence?" Levy reads from her book. She looks up at Mavis. So does the crowd.

Mavis looks calm as she responds "what the w gdzn sdsz jqhskHSS Y7WS dhDMNZJ?"

"Truth…hurts…overreacting…powerful…." Levy grimaces as she flips the pages rapidly. The crowd quietly watches looking from one person to the other.

Geneviève's anger flares as she raises her arms up and down angrily! "assdtheuiudghshsghjsuyjuwyuejkdkiiwkyyhetheytheth eydjx hoxczmdzmxn yhehmnasywhdjsdhwjdyhyjeiukdol shydyjdyshdgdhjsj. Syduxmzsm!Jxmqazduhhhsjhseh!mzheuhfuc"

"Slow down! I can't keep up" Levy says franticly. She looked exasperated.

Lucy calmly walks over to Levy "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself. I'm sure the reason they speak in an extinct language is to keep it private." Lucy smiles gently, comfort her.

"Fine! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Genevieve says as she gave in to Mavis.

Mavis grins "See you at four! I'll go get everything ready on Tenrou" She walks away smiling.

Mirajane slowly walks up to Genevieve who was fuming and radiating anger " I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but The Fairy Tail Lodge is currently full, so we can't let you stay there" she smiled apologetically.

Genevieve scratches her head. " Oh…..um okay?" she looks a bit worried about where to stay.

Natsu decides to join the convo "why don't you just stay at Lucy's place? That's where I'm crashing" He grins sheepishly.

"Oi! Don't just make decision for me….." she begins.

Genevieve goes on her knees as she speaks politely "Please let me stay at your place, Lucy. I will also help you pay the rent. Please"

Lucy is clearly shocked by her actions that she has no choice but to agree now.

Master Makarov walks back into the guild to refill his cup of beer. He walks up to the counter with a grin on his face, he was glad that they were all getting along so well.

"Mavis? I thought you went back to Tenrou!" Master drops his drink as he sees the blonde spirit in front of him. A dark cloud forms around her as she says in a serious story " I have to tell you something. It's about Genevieve"


End file.
